


Our Two Babies

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, orange is their other baby, trent and chuck have a baby daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent and chuck have two babiesone is their baby daughterthe other is orangethats it just domestic shit
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Our Two Babies

**Author's Note:**

> literally nothing is going on in this its just super chill for anon on tumblr

“Mmm, your turn.” Chuck mumbled into the pillow, nudging Trent with his leg. 

“Alright.” Trent dragged himself out of bed and walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes and smacking his cheeks lightly to wake up a little bit. 

He walked to their daughter’s room to check that she was still sleeping soundly before walking to the front door that was being knocked on nonstop. 

“Hey Orange.” He opened it, and Orange walked in with no greeting. “You gotta just text us man, you’ll wake Amelia.” 

“Sorry.” Orange apologized sincerely despite having his face in the fridge to grab their orange juice. “She still asleep?” he asked, feeling a little guilty. 

“Yeah she’s fine, but how many times do I tell you to grab your key when you leave?” Trent fixed Orange with an authoritative stare and Orange at least looked a little remorseful as he took a sip of orange juice straight from the jug. 

“I know… m’sorry.” Orange ducked his head, looking down at the orange juice container. 

“What were you doing out so late?” 

“Walk. Couldn’t sleep.” Trent sighed. 

“How many times have I told you to come tell me or Chuck when you can’t sleep?” Trent tried to catch Orange’s gaze. 

“... A lot.” Orange answered. “I don’t wanna bother you guys.” Trent put the orange juice jug down on the counter before pulling him into a hug. 

“You’re an idiot. We love you, stop trying to be all aloof and just let us fucking help you.” Orange nodded against his shoulder. “C’mon.” Trent led Orange back to his and Chuck’s room. 

“Where were you?” Chuck mumbled again, peeking his eyes open when he heard the door creak. 

“Walk.” Orange answered again, shifting back and forth in the room. Chuck huffed and beckoned him forward. Orange shook his jacket off and slid into Trent and Chuck’s bed. They insisted it wasn’t weird he slept with them. Chuck pulled him against his chest right when they heard a shout coming from the other room. 

“Ah shit.” Chuck said under his breath now that it was his turn again. Trent laughed and pushed Chuck off the bed before pulling Orange into his own chest. 

“If you cuss in front of our baby, I’ll fucking kill you.” Trent warned and Chuck waved his hand behind him as he left the room. “Go to sleep.” He said to Orange, eyes closed but voice stern with no room for argument. Orange nodded again and closed his own eyes, before slowly falling asleep. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chuck pushed Amelia’s door open further and saw her huddled up in the corner of her bed. 

“Monster!” She yelled pointing to the opposite corner of her room. 

“Where? I’ll kill it!” Chuck turned the light on and surveyed the direction she was pointing in. He looked around and didn’t find anything particularly frightening besides the definite need to vacuum in there. He picked up one of her stuffed animals that was laying on its side on the floor and Amelia screamed again, hiding herself under the covers. Chuck looked down at the innocent looking teddy bear and glared at it as if it personally offended him. Which of course it had by scaring his daughter.

“This is the monster?” He asked, she peeked out from the covers and nodded. “What’d he do?” Chuck asked, hand gripped on it’s head. He couldn’t just kill it without knowing its crime, he wasn’t cruel. 

“Scary!” She answered, voice trembling. Welp that was enough. Chuck ripped the bear’s head off and leaned over to pick up the fluff that fell from the dead animal. 

“It’s gone?” Amelia asked, tiny hands gripping the blanket tightly. 

“Yup, Daddy took care of it!” He smiled, proudly and tossed the destroyed toy into the hallway, out of Amelia’s view. She smiled but looked around Chuck to check the corner again just in case. 

“Thanks, daddy.” She smiled as Chuck walked up to her to give her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her small arms around Chuck’s neck to give him a hug before lying back down. He tucked her back in and waited for her to close her eyes again. He sat there until he heard her breathing even out and left turning the light off as he passed through the door. 

Walking back into his own room he saw Trent and Orange cuddled together, Orange taking up far more room than was necessary for his tiny self. Chuck rolled his eyes but smiled, for someone who was so weird about sharing their bed, he really was a space hog. Chuck scooted his leg over and flopped down wrapping an arm around Orange and Trent drifting off to sleep quickly. 

Trent woke up at an annoyingly early hour. He lifted his head, blinking into the light of the morning to see Orange and Chuck still fast asleep. He untangled some of his limbs from Orange’s and stood, making his way to Amelia’s room. He paused seeing the ripped bear lying in the hallway lifelessly. Trent was too tired to care about it, just throwing the pieces into his room and closing the door, but reminded himself to ask Chuck about it when he woke up. 

Thankfully she was still asleep and he walked to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. He turned around when he saw the door crack open, Amelia leaning one hand on the door frame, the other clinging to her blanket. 

“Hi kiddo, how did you sleep?” Trent asked, smiling and pulling her into a hug. She gave a lazy thumbs up that would make Orange proud and tugged at her pajama bottoms. Trent knew that meant she needed to use the toilet and he helped her get ready for the day. 

Chuck vaguely heard noise down the hall, he whined and squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to fight the intense need to go to the bathroom. He groaned when he couldn’t take it any longer and threw the blankets off making Orange whine too and bundle them over himself. Chuck stumbled his way into the bathroom where Trent was helping Amelia brush her teeth. 

“Morning darlings.” Chuck said in a somewhat grouchy tone before sighing as he finally relieved his bladder. 

“You couldn’t have used the other bathroom?” Trent shook his head as he instructed Amelia to spit out the toothpaste. 

“Too far.” He said, shoving his hands under the sink to wash them. He leaned down to give Amelia a kiss on the forehead before leaning over her to kiss Trent’s lips. 

“Ugh brush your teeth first.” Trent complained but kissed back. 

“Morning, daddy.” Amelia looked up at Chuck after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Good morning, sweet baby angel!” Chuck smiled and reached over the counter for his toothbrush. 

“Good morning.” Orange answered, coming up behind everyone and squeezing himself into the space. 

“Did everyone forget we have two bathrooms?” Trent looked at Chuck and Orange who both shrugged. 

“My good soap is in this one.” Orange answered as he turned the shower on. 

“Hi Juice.” Amelia waved at him and he brought his hand down to ruffle her short hair. 

“What’s up, baby.” Orange responded before taking his shirt off to get in the shower. Trent led Amelia out of the crowded bathroom and back into her room so she could get dressed. He stuck his head back out of the room and called down the hall. 

“Yo, babe what was up with the” He mimed a tearing motion and gestured to the floor where the bear laid when Chuck turned around to look at him. 

“Daddy had to kill a monster last night.” Chuck explained as he put a headband on, pushing his hair back. Trent nodded and popped back into the room to find his daughter an outfit. 

“Stars or dinosaurs?” He asked, holding up both options. Amelia reached out for the dinosaurs and Trent tucked the other one back into the drawer and found her some little baby sweats and closed the dresser. Trent helped her into her clothes as Chuck came in with some hair ties. 

“Time for braids!” He announced and scooped her up to sit her on his lap on the bed. Trent smiled and kissed Chuck again before leaving the room to begin breakfast. 

Orange was slow to get out of the shower, still tired from not sleeping that much last night but he turned the water off and grabbed his towel. The bathroom was empty but the door was still open and he didn’t bother closing it. He could hear Chuck’s goofy voice accompanied with Amelia’s little squeal laughs and he smiled. He loved the shit out of Chuck and Trent’s daughter. Orange wiped his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had dark circles under them but he ignored them as he pulled on his underwear, resolving to be a better role model to his niece and stop leaving the house at one in the morning. 

He walked into the kitchen where Trent was making waffles and cutting pieces of fruit. Orange grabbed the knife and picked up where Trent left off with some strawberries. 

“How are you feeling?” Trent asked, knowing he had to be tired. 

“Tired. I’m sorry.” He apologized again and Trent shook his head. 

“I’m not mad, dude. Just let us know next time. Just cause we have Amelia doesn’t mean we wanna spend any less time taking care of our original baby.” Trent smiled and ruffled Orange’s hair. 

“Yeah yeah, thanks Papa.” Orange smiled back and continued chopping. 

Chuck came into the room holding Amelia in the air and hoisting her into her high chair. 

“Whatchu want to drink, baby?” He asked and opened the fridge and the cabinet simultaneously to pull out her sippy cup. 

“Milk!” She cheered and Chuck opened up the jug to pour it in. 

“Not juice?” Orange asked and Chuck shushed him. 

“Once she tastes juice, she’ll never wanna drink anything else.” He whispered as he handed over the cup to her waiting hands. 

“You’re Juice!” Amelia pointed at him and then titled the sippy cup into her mouth. Orange finger gunned and turned back to start chopping some apples. 

Chuck rested his chin on Trent’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Hey.” He said, pressing his lips to Trent’s cheek. 

“Hi, you dork.” Trent laughed and fed Chuck a strawberry. 

“Hey! Those are for Amelia.” Orange pouted and took the bowl from him walking over to start feeding her fruits. 

“Daddy Chuck needs fruit too!” Chuck opened his arms to the side. “Right, Amelia?” He looked to her for backup. 

“Daddy, wants fruit.” She held an apple up toward him and he leaned over and ate it out of her tiny hand. 

“Thanks, beautiful.” Chuck smacked a long kiss to her cheek making her laugh. He shot a triumphant gaze at Orange who rolled his eyes and gave Amelia another strawberry. 

“Don’t eat too much sweetheart, you still need to have your waffles.” Trent mentioned as she grabbed at another piece of fruit. 

"Okay, Papa." She said, but kept eating. Amelia is a baby, she just wants to eat some gosh darn fruit. 

Chuck helped Trent plate the various waffles and passed a small Blue's Clues themed plate over to Orange so he could cut up the pieces. Chuck carried his and Trent's plate over to the table while Trent had Orange's. 

"Here, eat." Trent tried to shoo Orange so he could eat his own breakfast. Orange pouted. 

"But I wanna feed Amelia." Trent chuckled and kissed Orange on the cheek. 

"Fine but feed yourself, too, weirdo." He placed the plate in front of Orange who picked up a whole waffle and took a bite out of it plain. 

Chuck slumped down onto Trent's shoulder when he sat down and looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Treeeent, would you feed me?" He smiled sweetly, enough to make Trent bite his lip in an attempt not to grin back. 

"No, I can't handle three babies at once." Trent shook his head and Chuck pushed his lip out. Trent had no clue where Orange and Chuck learned to pout but he hoped they never taught Amelia how. 

"Pleeeeeease?" His eyes shined and Trent sighed. 

"Fine but you better feed me, too, I didn't make breakfast for nothing." Trent said and Chuck immediately dipped a piece of waffle into the syrup and held it to Trent's lips. Trent opened his mouth and caught Chuck's fingers with his tongue as he stared into his eyes. Chuck's smile widened and he ran his thumb along Trent's bottom lip, collecting a drop of stray syrup and licking it off his finger. 

Orange made a face of disgust. 

"Don't be gross, you're upsetting Amelia." He said. Amelia wasn't even looking. She happily sipped her milk completely unaware of the situation. 

"You're just jealous that we're gonna be the hot gay dads all her friends have a crush on." Chuck said and Orange raised his eyebrow. 

"I'm the hot gay uncle which makes me hotter. You two are married, they don't know my deal." Orange stuck his tongue out and Trent frowned. 

"This is heading into weird territory, guys." Trent looked between both of them. Just then Amelia knocked her sippy cup off the table and all three men snapped their heads over to her. Her eyes got watery and they all sprang into action. Chuck picked Amelia up and held her to his shoulder rocking back and forth gently. 

"It's okay, baby, we're gonna fix it." She choked out a small sob at the loss of her milk and Chuck wiped at her eyes. 

Orange picked up the bottle and started wiping up the spill. He handed the bottle backwards to Trent who popped the lid off so he could clean it quickly before recapping it and handing it off to Chuck. Chuck switched Amelia's position in his arms so he could hand her the cup. She sniffled a few more times before holding the sippy cup in both hands and drank large sips that calmed her tears for the moment. 

"All better?" Chuck asked and Amelia nodded, tucking herself against Chuck's chest. All of them relaxed at that and settled back down at the table, now with Amelia in Chuck's lap, Orange still feeding her. 

They fell into a nice silence as they finished their breakfast, Chuck's mind wandering absently. 

"Oh yeah, we need to vacuum." He broke the silence after remembering and Trend nodded, mentally running through the other things they needed to do around the house. 

"Vacuum, laundry, bathroom… sweep…" Trent said to himself, trying to figure out all the chores. Orange reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and pen passing it to Trent. "Since when do you carry a notepad?" He asked but started making a list. Orange shrugged and wiped up Amelia's face where she had crumbs all over. 

"Her bath." Chuck reminded Trent as he looked over his shoulder at the list. "Dishes too, probably. And disposing of the uh corpse." Trent nodded and wrote everything down. 

"Daddy!" Amelia cried from Chuck's lap, starting to get fussy from sitting so long. 

"Alright little goober." Chuck set her down and she started to walk off aimlessly, sitting on the floor in the living room where some stray toys were laying around. She picked up some blocks and started stacking them before knocking them over and clapping. 

"We can clean in a bit. Let's play with her for now." Orange jerked his head toward where Amelia was setting up another tower for destruction. 

Chuck and Trent's gaze softened as they smiled. 

"Yeah, we got all day." Chuck stood and collected the plates to put in the sink while Orange made his way over to sit beside Amelia. 

"Juice! Look!" Amelia gripped one of his fingers in her little fist to draw his attention before knocking over the stack. She laughed as all the blocks scattered and Orange clapped. "You're turn!" She pointed at Orange and he began to pile the blocks. 

"He's such a little bitch." Chuck whispered playfully to Trent as they watched their best friend play with their daughter. 

"What'd I say about cussing in front of her?" Trent smacked Chuck lightly. 

"She can't hear me, anyways look at him, damn idiot. I fucking love that guy." He smiled fondly at Orange, he was a little prick about some things but he was their little prick. 

"Chuck I'm gonna kill you. But I love him, too. He knows it, he just likes to pretend that he's cool still." Trent laughed and Chuck kissed him on the cheek again. 

"He was never cool." Chuck laughed too and they joined their two babies on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> gracias homies for reading   
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
